


Septiplier Prompts

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Septiplier-Freeform - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, otp prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Prompts that I thought should be oneshots or full on multiple chapter fics.Recommend something in the comments of you want it and have fun!





	Septiplier Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> 'It started raining today so I took the bus home and the asshole bus driver started driving before I sat down and I fell in your lap and oh my god I might actually die if embarrassment'

Jack pouted as he glared at the pouring rain. He sat under the bus stop, almost completely soaked. 

"Since when does 64% mean pounding rain. It's ridiculous". He grumbled to himself. The bus pulls up and he stands excitedly ready to get home and get into some warm clothes. 

The doors open and the bus driver looks at him with a frown since he's probably the one who's gonna be cleaning up the little puddles Jack leaves in his wake. 

He hands him two crumpled soggy dollar bills and holds in a sigh at the guys eyeroll. 

He starts walking, trying to ignore the people who push their bags in the seat, obviously not wanting some soaking wet guy sitting near them. 

He's about to give up and ask an old lady if she could move her bag so he could sit when the bus abruptly moves and he stumbles over his own feet and falls into someone's lap. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry". The apology is falling out of his mouth before he can think as he pushes himself off the persons lap. He looks up and 'oh shit the guy is handsome as fuck'.

"No problem man". He holds a hand out and helps Jack up, then sits in his own seat and scoots over. 

Jack points a finger to himself like a child to ask 'for me' and the man nods. Jack finds himself smiling as he sits down. 

"Sorry. I would've given you a seat earlier but I didn't see you get on. Had headphones blasting y'know?". He gestures to the headphones that now rest on his neck. 

Jack nods and feelis the pink rising to his cheecks as the man stares at him before shaking his head. "Sorry where are my manners. My names Mark".

He holds out a hand.

"Jack". He shakes it. The grip is firm but relaxing at the same time. 

"So how'd you get all wet?". Mark asks a moment later, and Jack had almost forgotten he was near soaking wet. 

"Thought it was a good day to walk to the ice cream parlor or maybe a sandwich shop. Turns out Mother Nature thought the opposite".

Mark laughs and Jack finds one slipping out of his lips.

Marks pine rings and he turns to Jack. "Gimme a sec". He digs in his pocket and fumbles with it before answering. 

"Hello? Hey guys...".

While Mark talks Jack tries to absorb all his features. It's no doubt Mark's attractive. Shiny black hair with a pink streak dyed in. Muscles but not bulging enough that you'd think he was just someone who lifted weights all day. Glasses that made him seem softer and a nice figure. 

"Jack". Mark waved a hand infront of his face. "You were staring". Jack shook his head. "M-my bad".

Mark just shrugs. "Like what you see?". He lifts his arms and flexes as though he were a Greek god, and though Jack's probably red right niwnhe lets out a snort followers by a series of chuckles. 

"A real Adonis aren't ya?".

"I've been called that many times".

They talk more and more and before long they reach Jack's stop. 

He didn't really wanna leave but he could feel the bus driver glaring at him. He didn't have all day. 

"It was nice to meet you". Jack says to Mark as he stands. 

"Could I uh, walk you inside?". Mark said suddenly. 

Jack looks up from where he was shuffling his shoe. "Huh?". Mark looks sheepish. "Well just wanna be sure you get home alright. Besides your shivering Jack".

Jack looks down at himself. He hadn't noticed but he was shaking a little. 

"Sure". He says answering Marks question and they get off the bus together and start the walk to Jack's house. 

And if Mark gives Jack his jacket on the way who's gonna care?


End file.
